homereadingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Jean Webster. Daddy-Long-Legs
right|thumb|Book cover Jean Webster. Daddy-Long-Legs Заданиe 1 * Выберите одну из приведённых ниже рубрик для редактирования (на англ. яз.). При необходимости используйте информацию из Интернет-источников, например из этого или из этого. About Jean Webster thumb|right|Jean Webster Jean Webster (pseudonym for Alice Jane Chandler Webster) was born July 24, 1876 and died June 11, 1916. She was na an American writer. Alice Jane Chandler Webster was born in Fredonia, New York.Alice's mother was niece to Mark Twain, and her father was Twain's business manager.Alice attended the Fredonia Normal School and graduated in 1894 in china painting. From 1894 to 1896, she attended the Lady Jane Grey School in Binghamton as a boarder. During her time there, the school taught academics, music, art, letter-writing, diction and manners to about 20 girls. Since her roommate was also called Alice, the school asked if she could use another name and she chose "Jean".In 1897, Webster entered Vassar College as a member of the class of 1901.Her experiences at Vassar provided material for her books When Patty Went to College and Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster spent a semester in her junior year in Europe, visiting France and the United Kingdom, but with Italy as her main destination, including visits to Rome, Naples, Venice and Florence. Back in Fredonia, Webster began writing When Patty Went to College, in which she described contemporary women's college life.In 1911, Just Patty was published, and Webster began writing the novel Daddy-Long-Legs.Webster dramatized Daddy-Long-Legs during 1913, and in 1914 spent four months on tour with the play."Daddy-Long-Legs" dolls were sold to raise money to fund the adoption of orphans into families.In June 1915 Glenn Ford McKinney and Webster were married in a quiet ceremony in September in Washington.Jean Webster entered the Sloan Hospital for Women, New York on the afternoon of June 10, 1916.All was well initially, but Jean Webster became ill and died of childbirth fever on June 11th 1916. Her daughter was named Jean in her honor. --Ualya 06:32, октября 24, 2009 (UTC) 722 Plot Summary Characters Jerusha Abbott Jerusha's Classmates Jervis Pendleton Mr. Pendleton, Julia`s uncle, is very companiable man and differs from Pendletons family at all. While Judy is at college, she becomes acquainted with him, and they become increasingly attached to each other, but her shame and embarrassment at her humble origins lead her to reject his marriage proposal despite her love for him. Unhappy and depressed, she turns to "Daddy Long-Legs" or John Smith, for advice. --Allyona 06:26, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)(712) ??? Women's College TimeTable Teachers ??? Jerusha's Educational, Personal, and Social Growth Заданиe 2 *Выберите один из приведённых пунктов для редактирования 10 "Must-Have-Things" in the Student's (College Girls')Wardrobes * At that time: **1. checked pyjamas **2. a silk evening dress **3. a blue church dress **4. an oriental dress **5. a grey dress for studying **6. a rose-coloured dress **7. silk stockings **8. mittens **9. a watch **10.a white apron * Now: **1. jeans **2. a warm sweater **3. a classical skirt **4. a blouse **5. shoes **6. silk tights **7. a watch **8. a scarf **9. a jacket **10.a coat --Ualya 06:57, октября 24, 2009 (UTC)722 10 "Must - Know-Things" for Students * At that Time: * Now: 10 "To-Obey-Rules" for Students * At that time * Nowadays A Film Adaptation * Script * Dialoges (2-3 Exemples) * Cast * Music * Scenery